


Little Revenge

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Lives, Elia Martell-centric, Fanfiction, Revenge, Robert revenge, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Elia Martell no comprendió que impulso a su esposo a buscarla después de coronar a Lyanna Stark.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	Little Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> N/A I: No soy buena describiendo escenas de sexo, pero lo intento (? dios mío, incluso a mis 22 años me da vergüenza escribir la palabra follar, jaja. Sin embargo, quería compartir este one-shot con ustedes.

Elia encontró el camino a su habitación, no soporto quedarse más tiempo en la fiesta que se celebraba esa noche tras el exitoso evento, le desagrada que tanto hombres como mujeres susurraban y la miraran. Se sentía herida, sensible, poco valorada, recordó que ese día iba a darle la noticia a Rhaegar sobre el bebé que venía en camino. 

Trago en seco al revivir el momento en que Rhaegar se acercó a la niña Stark y le entregó la corona de rosas, quiso decirse que eso no tenía ningún valor, que no era más que una corona, pero todo Poniente conocía el significado de elegir a su reina del amor y la belleza. ¡Ella es su esposa, maldita sea! 

Después de ponerse su camisón, se miró en el espejo. Era delgada, y su rostro no se veía tan demacrado como en los meses posteriores al nacimiento de Rhaenys. Ashara logró conseguir elixir exportados desde Braavos y desde el día en que comenzó a beberlos noto la diferencia en ella, fue ganando peso, sus brazos no eran puro hueso, incluso sus vestidos comenzaban a ajustarse a su figura. Si Rhaegar iba a engañarla, ella no quiere estar presente cuando eso suceda, quizás era tiempo de ir a visitar Dorne. 

No pudo conciliar el sueño, le dolía la cabeza. Anhelaba a su hija, quién se quedó en King’s Landing, era tan pequeña para ese viaje y el ruido que los rodeaba. Se sorprendió al escuchar que la puerta se abría, trato de calmar su respiración y fingir que dormía. Rhaegar se sentó sobre la cama, se estaba desvistiendo, ella creyó que él no iba a dormir en su cama. Él levantó la sábana y volvió a sorprenderse cuando sintió que el brazo de Rhaegar rodeaba su cintura. 

¿Vendría borracho? En Dragonstone no siempre compartían la habitación, y cuando se quedaba con ella, era rara la ocasión en que la abrazaba, ya que ambos se daban la espalda. ¿Era su forma de disculparse? Él debería de saber que eso no es suficiente. No pudo fingir que dormía cuando sintió los labios de Rhaegar sobre su cuello, su mano fue subiendo hasta que cubrió su pecho. 

—Mi Elia —susurró, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse—. Sé que no estás dormida —Él continuó besando su cuello y acariciando su pecho sobre su camisón. 

Sintió que su boca se secaba, con su mano libre acarició su mejilla y la hizo girar hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, no iba a llorar frente a él, pero tampoco pudo decir ninguna palabra. Siguió con la caricia en su mejilla, hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos. No fue delicado, la beso con desesperación, como si no pudiera estar separado de ella. Elia correspondió a ese beso, lo necesitaba tanto… 

Esa noche Rhaegar la hizo suya hasta que el cansancio los agotó a ambos, él le murmuró sobre cuánto la quería y necesitaba, nunca le pidió perdón por lo sucedido en el torneo. Cuando despertó no se pudo mover, debido a que Rhaegar la tenía abrazada junto a él, era tan inusual. 

Él no llegó borracho.

¿Por deber? En los dos años que llevaban de casados nunca hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer.

La inseguridad volvió a golpearla, ¿y si él se estaba saciando en ella por no tener a la niña Stark? 

Se mordió el labio para no pensar en ello, los recuerdos de horas volvieron a ella, cada vez que rompían un beso, cada que él besaba su cuello, sus pechos, sus brazos, cada vez que tuvo oportunidad murmuró su nombre: _Elia, mi Elia, mi esposa, mi princesa. Elia, Elia, Elia._

Cada vez que él entró en ella y su boca besaba el lóbulo de su oreja le susurró: _eres mía, solo mía._

* * *

Elia observó a Rhaegar que hablaba con Jon Connington, mantenían una conversación alegre y pronto otros señores fueron uniéndose a ellos, por un segundo él levantó su copa hacia ella y brindó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de centrarse nuevamente en la plática. 

Era consciente que con el nuevo embarazo el cansancio hacía acto de presencia en cualquier momento, pero también estaba el hecho de que durmió muy poco.

—Princesa Elia —se giró para ver a Robert Baratheon, quien se sentó a su lado con dos copas de vino, le ofreció una, ella la aceptó, pero la dejó sobre la mesa—. Ayer quería hablar con usted, pero no hubo oportunidad. 

—Lord Baratheon —saludó—. ¿Aún quiere tratar el tema?

—Quiero —respondió—. No me gusto la actitud del príncipe hacia mi futura esposa. Lyanna está comprometida conmigo desde que nació. Tampoco me agradó el hecho de cómo la trato a usted. Usted es la princesa de Dorne, futura reina de los siete reinos, madre de la princesa Rhaenys Targaryen.

Ella suspiro.

—Lord Baratheon, quisiera disculparme en nombre de mi esposo, pero es él quien debe de hacerlo. Me pareció una ofensa a su casa y los Stark, no se veían nada contentos con la actitud de mi esposo.

—No lo estamos, princesa Elia. Por eso hemos decidido tomar cartas sobre el asunto. 

Elia lo miró sorprendida, entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. ¿Tomarán el asunto entre sus manos? ¿A qué es lo que se refiere? ¿Algún tipo de duelo? ¿Dañarían a Rhaegar? Lo dudaba, no cuando el rey estaba aquí, todos se percataron de la actitud extraña del rey Aerys, y si alguien lastimaba a Rhaegar, seguramente los considerará traidores de la corona. Tenía que zanjar este asunto con Robert Baratheon.

—¿Va a contarme?

—No, princesa —respondió él, rellenó su copa y la bebió de un solo trago—. Solo advierta al príncipe sobre las decisiones que tomé. Estoy seguro de que, si yo la corono como mi reina de la belleza el próximo año en el siguiente torneo que se hará en Storm’s End, su esposo comprenderá mi furia —Él se levantó listo para retirarse y se inclinó—, princesa. 

Siguió con la mirada a Robert Baratheon, quien salió del salón. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que Rhaegar, su esposo era muy diestro con la espada. Las veces que luchaba de forma amistosa con Arthur Dayne duraban más de media mañana, ni uno ni el otro se rendía, era ágil y cuidadoso. Se sintió observaba y cuando encontró con la mirada de su esposo, él tenía el ceño fruncido.

¿Estaba enojado? ¿Celoso? ¿Incómodo? ¿No le agradó que él prometido de Lyanna Stark hablará con ella? 

Rhaegar volvió a su cama temprano esa noche. Apenas iba a retirarse el vestido y ponerse su camisón cuando él entró, no le dijo ninguna palabra cuando llegó hasta ella y la besó con fuerza. Elia correspondió a su beso, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca para atraerlo más a ella. Sin separar sus labios ni un solo momento la condujo hasta la cama. 

— _Eres mía, Elia_ —Él volvió a repetirle—. _Solo mía._

Trato de pensar en medio del frenesí, ¿es que acaso él dudaba sobre que ella lo engañara? Porque era irónico, siendo que él fue quién la hizo a un lado después de ganar el torneo. ¿No debería ser ella la que intenté tomar a este hombre? ¿No era ella la que debía de decirle que era únicamente suyo para amar y tocar?

Cuando fue su turno para besarlo, mordió con fuerza su cuello que dejaría una marca al día siguiente.

* * *

—¿Qué hacía Robert Baratheon hablando contigo? —Elia entreabrió los ojos, el sueño comenzaba a invadirla cuando Rhaegar preguntó.

—Una plática de amigos —murmuró, ella no era amiga de nadie, salvó Ashara. 

—¿Y qué tema conversaron? Necesito saberlo, Elia.

—¿Por qué?

Él alejó su brazo de ella y suspiro. Elia se acomodó la sábana y con cuidado se recargo sobre la cabecera de la cama, Rhaegar continuó mirando el techo. 

—Robert prometió que te alejaría de mí —Ella no pudo contener la carcajada. Supuso que era un buen momento para tocar el tema que la dañaba.

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste para ganar la furia de Lord Baratheon?

—Coronar a su prometida, no debí haberlo hecho —Elia no respondió—. Nunca voy a poder tener las palabras para disculparme contigo, Elia. Lo que hice, no tiene justificación alguna. He pensado en que si las cosas fueran a la inversa y Robert te coronaba a ti, sabiendo que estás casada conmigo, la furia entró en mis venas, me sentiría enojado de no poder hacer nada, ver como otros ponen tus ojos en ti sabiendo que eres mía.

—Estás siendo ridículo, nadie se fijaría en mí. Nadie lo hizo antes de nuestro matrimonio. No tengo la belleza y salud de tu reina elegida.

—Tú serás mi reina, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera. Y eres hermosa, mucho más que cualquier otra mujer —Elia no sonrió, no asintió, simplemente escuchó. Rhaegar tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos—. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir tu perdón, Elia? ¿Algún día me perdonarás por mi desaire?

—Has venido a mí por celos y demostrar tu posesividad sobre mí. Robert Baratheon debió haberte dicho algo más para herir tu orgullo, y cuando nos viste hablar, confirmaste tú te temor, ¿no? ¿Crees que yo te engañaría, Rhaegar? ¿Que sería capaz de abandonarte?

—Claro que no —respondió de inmediato—, pero tienes razón. Vine a ti después de conversar con él. Soy un hombre posesivo, Elia. No quiero que nadie te aleje de mí.

—La única persona que me puede alejar… eres tú, Rhaegar.

* * *

Robert Baratheon cumplió su promesa, y un año más tarde se celebró un nuevo torneo en honor a Lyanna y su hijo Steffon Baratheon.

No sé sabía con exactitud cómo era la relación entre esos dos, habían rumores de que no se hablaban, otros donde demostraban el amor que se sentía en cualquier lado de la fortaleza, algunos mencionan que Lyanna intentó escapar sin éxito, que vivía exiliada en su habitación, en la última fiesta celebrada en el salón de Harrenhal se dio la noticia de que Robert contrajo sus nupcias con Lyanna Stark, siguiendo la tradición del Norte, se casaron frente a un árbol corazón.

Nadie se esperaba ese anuncio, pero fue bien recibido. Rhaegar se mostró con una sonrisa y ella arqueó la ceja, esperando el arrebato. Esa noche, Rhaegar le hizo el amor con dulzura. 

El nacimiento de Aegon fue doloroso, perdió el conocimiento un día entero, cuando despertó, Rhaegar estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y agradeciendo de que estuviera viva. El maestre le recomendó no tener más hijos, pues eso podría conducirla hasta la muerte. 

—El dragón debe de tener tres cabezas —había murmurado él. Ella conocía esa profecía a la perfección, muchas noches hablaron sobre ese tema. Eso reavivó los temores de que él pudiese engañarla con alguien más y buscar quien pudiese darle otro hijo, dado que ella ya no podría—. Tal vez vengan de Viserys, además de que no hay ningún indicio de amenaza más allá del muro. No voy a ponerte en riesgo, mi amor —Elia lloró después de que él pronunciara esas palabras. 

Y ahora meses más tarde, recuperando cada día más su fuerza, asistieron a Storm’s End. Saludaron a los Baratheon y presentaron a su nuevo hijo, a quién Rhaegar sostuvo por unos momentos antes de devolverlo a los brazos de su madre. Robert incluso tuvo la osadía de besarla tres veces en la mejilla, la tradición dictaba que fueran dos. 

Rhaegar decidió no participar en ese torneo, prefirió ser un espectador más. Disfrutaba de su compañía, incluso le susurraba cuando presentía quién perdería. Apostaron entre ellos. Su esposo salió vencedor. 

Robert Baratheon se consagró como el ganador, la gente lo vitoreó con fuerza. Elia sintió que las personas contenían la respiración, esperando a que eligiera su reina. Robert dio dos vueltas, aumentando la tensión. Lyanna Baratheon no estaba muy retirada de ellos. Robert llegó hasta donde estaba su esposa, la corona sobre su mano izquierda. 

Su mirada se encontró con la de Robert, él sonrió. 

_Oh no…_

Robert se detuvo frente a ella y colocó la corona de rosas azules sobre su regazo, imitando la acción de su esposo un año antes.

* * *

Esa noche, Rhaegar la folló hasta que sintió que alcanzaba las estrellas. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Nos vemos pronto con otra historia!


End file.
